1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to premixed batters, and, more particularly, to a premixed batter having an extremely long shelf life with or without refrigeration.
2. Related Art
Premixed batters, such as those for making pancakes and waffles or the like, have been proposed in the past. A discussion of the problems involved in the packaging of such premixed products is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,917 to Selenke. In this 1977 patent, Mr. Selenke discusses that such a product, which is susceptible to spoilage through bacteria and mold growth, is generally intended to be used by the consumer within a few days after packaging. Freezing such a product has been attempted in the past but such a process requires constant refrigeration. Canning such products has been attempted but such a process involves heating the canned products to a high temperature which is not suitable for certain products, such a premixed pancake or waffle batter. At the canning stage, a premixed pancake or waffle batter cannot tolerate such high temperatures.
Chemical additives may be used to inhibit the growth of mold and bacteria. However, certain premixed batters, such as batters for pancakes and waffles, require a leavening agent which generally cannot exist at the lower pH level recommended by Mr. Selenke in which such additives work.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,917, Mr. Selenke concludes that, before his patent, a premixed batter was not known that could be manufactured dry and be stable at room or refrigeration temperatures for an indefinite period of time until used by the consumer.
However, applicant is not aware of any such premixed batter that has been commercially successful. Such batters do not survive a processing temperature above 150xc2x0 as mentioned by Mr. Selenke in discussing the canning process in his patent. Such prior art products, it is believed by applicant, were not commercially successful since they did not have a sufficiently long shelf life to succeed in the marketplace.
There is a need for a storage, stable, premixed batter that has a relatively long shelf life and good taste.
It is an object of this invention to provide a premixed batter which is stable in storage, resistant to bacteria and mold growth, and usable at any time after storage to form a batter, such as a pancake or waffle batter.
It is a further object of this invention to carry out the foregoing object wherein the batter has good taste and a relatively long shelf life with or without refrigeration.
These and other objects are preferably accomplished by providing a storage stable premixed batter, such as a batter for coating various foods, pancakes, cakes, waffles, etc., which may include flour, eggs, sugar, milk solids, etc. The batter is premixed and rapidly processed at an ultra high temperature, such as between about 275xc2x0 F. to 310xc2x0 F. in a short time.
The mixture is then cooled rapidly and packaged in individual packages that may be either refrigerated or stored at ambient temperatures.